1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a construction support and, more particularly, to a construction support, a length of which can be precisely and easily adjusted to a floor-to-floor height between upper and lower floor slabs, capable of supporting the load of the upper floor slab in a more stable and firm manner and performing dismantlement in a more convenient manner.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Such a construction support refers to a supporting post (known as a “dongbari” among those skilled in the art in Korea), and is a tool used to support the load of a slab in various buildings.
The slab generically refers to a flat concrete mat, and is typically called a floor slab. In ordinary reinforced concrete structures, the slab is surrounded by beams, and the load applied to the slab is distributed among the surrounding beams. Further, in the general case in which a span ranges from 4 m to 5 m, the slab would have a thickness of about 15 cm.
Among the slabs, a flat slab is a reinforced concrete slab directly carried on posts without being supported by beams or girders. The flat slab may be arranged by special reinforcing bars, particularly to such a degree that bending strength thereof is maintained at a safe level.
For example, as schematically illustrated in FIG. 1, many supports 1 are used to support a slab of a building until the slab is poured and then fully cured.
These supports have a variety of types from a primitive type such as a wooden support to a length-variable type, and various structures and mechanisms continue to be proposed. Despite being a simple tool, the support is essential to building or civil engineering sites, and is used in a large quantity. As such, the support occupies a part of construction cost, and is a factor that requires much manpower and time for installation and dismantlement.
FIG. 2 is an exploded perspective view of a conventional construction support. The conventional support 1 is constructed to connect a lower pipe 10 with an upper pipe 20 using a coupling member 30. The upper pipe 20 has a relatively smaller diameter than the lower pipe 10. Thus, the upper pipe 20 may be inserted into the lower pipe 10 to adjust a length of the support.
The conventional support 1 of FIG. 2 has multiple pairs of catch holes 21 spaced apart from each other at regular intervals in an outer circumference of the upper pipe 20 in order to fix the upper pipe 20.
Further, a pair of coupling holes 11 is formed through an outer circumference of one end of the lower pipe 10.
The coupling member 30 is inserted into the coupling holes 11.
The upper pipe 20 is inserted into the lower pipe 10, and then is pulled to come into contact with a slab. When the catch holes 21 of the upper pipe 20 are aligned with the coupling holes 11 of the lower pipe 10, the coupling member 30 is inserted into the coupling and catch holes 11 and 21 of the lower and upper pipes 10 and 20. Thereby, the upper pipe 20 is fixed.
Since this conventional support 1 is configured such that the upper pipe 20 is inserted into the lower pipe 10 and the coupling member 30 is inserted and fixed into the aligned coupling and catch holes 11 and 21, it is substantially difficult to precisely adjust an interval between the slab and the upper pipe 20. In order to solve this problem, if the interval between the catch holes 21 becomes narrow, the catch hole 21 of the upper pipe 20 has a chance of being damaged by the load of the slab which is applied to the upper pipe 20 in a downward direction. As such, this may compromise safety.
Further, since the coupling member 30 is fixed by the insertion whenever the support 1 is installed, the time required for the installation or dismantlement work increases, and thus the accompanied manpower also increases.